


Aaron Hotchner and the Valentine’s Day Gone Incredibly Wrong (AARON HOTCHNER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Hotchner x reader? The reader is a negotiator and walks into a hostage situation to try to diffuse it by talking to the unsub but the reader’s shot. Hotch doesn’t know whether or not the reader’s still alive. Worried Hotch please!word count: 1363warnings: hostage situation, blood, gore, death, violence, mentions of death





	

You had to go in, that’s how you rationalized it. You had to go in, you had to save the girl’s huddled in the gym. You had to- there was no other choice.

And yet, you heard him. You heard his voice in your head and in your ear piece and you heard the shake in his voice, the way he was struggling to keep it together. For once, as he guided you on things that would anger the teenager and things that would placate him, you didn’t bitch him out for trying to do your job.

You were the hostage negotiator after all. It was your job to keep the boy’s gun trained on you and not the teenagers, your job to talk him down before SWAT got snipers in position. You needed everyone to come out alive, you needed to get back to your boyfriend, you just needed to get out without any blood being shed.

“He likes you,” Aaron’s voice rumbled in your ear. Your hands were starting to shake from holding them up but you didn’t move, “Watch the way he eyes your whole body. He’s attracted to you. Use this.”

“Come on, Jacob,” You sighed, “It’s Valentine’s Day. You shouldn’t be here.” His face reddened and you tried to look sympathetic. It was hard because you knew, you knew somewhere inside, that it wasn’t going to end well. It didn’t matter which way it went, you just knew that there was going to be blood. “You should be out on a date.”

The gun swiveled toward you and in your ear Aaron cursed. That let you know that they could clearly see him from another angle beside the camera on your person. That gave Aaron a view to Jacob’s face, not the gun position. As his finger fell to the trigger you tensed yourself for a bullet in your body.

“Yeah,” Jacob snarled, “I should be on a date. But I’m not. I’m here, so shut the fuck up.” Casually you shrugged and nodded, agreeing with him, “You should be on a date, too, you’re good looking. Why aren’t you on a date?” You paused, trying to gauge how to answer when he stepped away from the girls and toward you, “Huh? You too into your job or am I keeping you from it?”

Yes, he was, but that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that you were dressed like you were because you were on your way to meet Aaron when you got the call, it didn’t matter that he was outside in a tux that he had never worn before, it didn’t matter that you had a fucking ring in your pocket for Aaron because there were lives at stake. So you decided to lie because Aaron didn’t have an answer for you, nothing but silence from the ear piece. “No,” You spoke calmly with a small smile, “I wasn’t on a date. I didn’t even have plans for today.” Jacob’s eyes flickered down your body once more.

“Why’re you dressed like that?”

“Why not?” You took a small step toward Jacob, lowering your hands, “I thought… You know, maybe…” From the distance you were at you could watch his pupils take over his light blue eyes, “I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

“No,” Jacob’s voice shook and Aaron called your name. “Tell me.”

“Be careful.”

“Do you trust me?” You couldn’t tell if you were speaking to Jacob or Aaron, but it worked for both as they answered positively at the same time, “I thought that I could find someone today. That’s how it always goes, right? The main character goes out on Valentine’s Day and meets a boy? A handsome, smart boy.” You could see Aaron in your head but you approached Jacob, smiling at him, giving him the look you reserved for Aaron. It seemed to be working and Jacob lowered his gun, brows furrowed.

“Really?”

“Look at you!” You exclaimed, a grin wide on your face, “You’re a very attractive boy. I’d be lucky to have you.” And then you made your mistake. you reached out for him, under the guise of taking his hand, but then you made contact with the cool metal of the gun and he jerked away. You made your move then, with Aaron screaming in your ear, trying to wrestle the gun away but then it pressed tightly to your stomach, the barrel pushing up and under the vest until it fired off. You jerked back and closed your eyes, trying to find the adrenaline that would mask your pain but it wasn’t there. The adrenaline was possessed by ice cold fear and did nothing to mask your pain as Jacob retreated in horror and you fell backward.

Had the bullet went up? Had it fired up toward your lungs? You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t draw air because you could taste blood and feel your entire torso burning and pulsing with your heartbeat. You fell backward, sideways, and as your head slammed against the linoleum the earpiece in your ear fell out, leaving you alone in your pain. You could hear Aaron’s frantic voice from where the earpiece lay but you couldn’t make out any words.

The blood was pooling faster than you had thought it would; maybe your understanding of time was distorting with the blood puddle. After a few moments of laying on your side and trying to staunch the blood flow, you began to cough up blood and eventually passed out. The last thing you heard was another gunshot and the dull thud of a dead body.

* * *

Aaron saw it all. He saw you approach Jacob, he saw your smile and your hand and the way you tried to block the sniper’s view and then the way Jacob inched the barrel of the gun under your shirt and vest.

As he watched you stumble back he wondered if Jacob had planned, figured out how to shoot someone under a vest. You collapsed and Aaron wondered if the SWAT team would let him in there to kill Jacob with his bare hands.

Turns out as he screamed down the earpiece, watching the teen’s body jerk with a bullet and thud on the ground was enough. He tried, God, did Aaron try to get to you but Spencer and Derek were there. Derek’s arms wound around Aaron and Spencer took the mic from Aaron, blocking the elder man’s view of the cameras.

“Let me go!” Aaron roared, “I need to go!”

“No!” Derek roared equally as loud behind him while Spencer took a much softer tone, much like his personalities.

“Hotch, you know that’s not the right choice. You need to stay here and then go to the hospital.” Yes, hospital. Spencer always was a positive person and it showed as Aaron’s mind went straight to the morgue. Why was his first thought after the gunshot echoed of your death? He, himself, had cheated death with injuries far more grave.

Then he remembered the angle that you were shot and his knees gave out beneath him. Derek held his weight and then deposited the tired man into a chair. Surely you were alive- you had to be! What would Aaron do without you? He needed you in his life, needed your stability for Jack and for himself and he needed you to be alive.

For Christ’s sake, Aaron was the one who told you to hit on the boy! If you died it was his fault. The medics made it to you- Aaron could see it through the gap that Spencer’s lanky body gave between his arm and torso. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, nor could he see you, but he could see the puddle of blood they were kneeling in. His head in his hands Aaron let himself cry for the first time in years, Derek’s strong hands on his shoulders were the only thing keeping Aaron together and the whirling of the sirens outside was the only thing that gave him hope. Hope that you were alive, hope that you were okay, hope that you would make it through the day and then the night.


End file.
